Being Mad
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: Alice is at the Ball, but all her thoughts are on the Hatter.  Boris wished those thoughts were about him.  There are pairings, some more obvious than others.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

Being Mad

Hatter _this. _Hatter _that. _Alice need to shut up about that guy. Boris was tired of listening about Alice's woes about that pompous man. She had attempted to tell Ace, but he had been too empty headed at the time to understand anything. She would have tried to tell Julius, but she didn't want to bother him. She didn't want to tell Elliot, since he was so close to Blood, and she didn't want to tell Vivaldi since that day in the garden had her still thinking that Vivaldi and Blood were lovers. The others seemed to be off in their own world too much to actually say anything and for them to actually listen and care.

It was definitely a night to enjoy life. The ball at the Castle of Hearts was in full swing and most were enjoying themselves. Alice did have a wish when she stepped into the ball, make sure Julius had fun (another was to avoid Peter White). Ace was on a mission to get Julius drunk, something Alice was about to reject to, but Ace dragged Julius off before she could get a word in. So, those two were somewhere. Mary was also near the alcohol, drinking as much as he could. The bloody twins were dancing, trying to get Alice to dance with them.

The Queen had dragged Alice away at least three times already. Those two were currently talking about the Ball when tension filled the air.

Blood walking in, frowning at Elliot March. Elliot seemed to be worrying and fretting at Blood (When wasn't he). Alice went quiet.

Not much happened then in twenty minutes. Vivaldi, Blood, and Alice talked as Boris and Elliot quietly looked on. The others didn't seem to care or too drunk to notice.

Then, Blood said something and silently fumed off. Elliot ran after him, bunny ears flopping. Alice was absolutely furious and went after Blood. Boris followed her.

All of a sudden, a door made of glass fell in front of Boris in the hallway as they ran. He couldn't get to Alice.

"Alice!" Boris yelled. Alice looked behind her, shocked.

"Boris! Where are you?" Alice could faintly hear Boris, but couldn't see him. Boris could see and hear Alice perfectly. He could also see Peter White.

Watching that _rabbit _be _close_ to her and _touch _her and _smell _her was driving Boris up a wall. Peter was almost holding her when she ran off to Blood's room and the glass shattered. Peter ran away before Boris could catch him. The cat decided to not go after the stupid rabbit and ended up just heading to Blood's room.

Boris waited with worry for Alice to emerge outside Blood's room. Elliot walked up slowly and waited on the other side of the door.

"Blood, could hurt Alice." Boris said, looking at his tail swish back and forth.

"Why do you think I'm standing right outside the door?" Elliot said seriously. "I'm protecting her."

"You're awful at it, can't even protect her from your own kind." The cat grinned.

"I'm not a rabbit!" Elliot snapped. "I only like carrot _dishes. _There's a difference! _You're_ just jealous that _I'm _protecting Alice.

"You must love her, you keep bringing her up." Elliot looked away from Boris. His cheeks becoming slightly warm. The Hare tried to move his hair in front of his cheeks so that the cat couldn't see, for if the cat did, he was sure to make fun of the Hare.

"You love Alice, too." Elliot quickly remarked. Then, Alice ran out of the room, Boris quickly behind her. Elliot hadn't followed, opting to find Blood.

'Must not love her as much as I." Boris thought. During her third hallway, Boris finally caught up to Alice, pulling her arm to stop her.

"Alice, what did he say?" Boris asked.

"He was going to shoot me!" Alice exclaimed. She wasn't crying, but obviously on the verge of tears. She punched the wall, then again, then five more times. Boris held her hands to prevent her from doing it again.

"I'm just so _furious." _Alice tried to pound the wall again.

"You're knuckles are bloody." Boris grabbed and moved her hands so she could see. Alice looked down and sighed. Boris cupped her hands in his and leaned his face in.

"No! You can't lick them!" Alice yanked her hands back. Boris laughed. "You're mad!"

"That's why I'm here. You're mad too." She made a face.

"I am not mad!" She smacked him on the shoulder.

"You are, if you weren't, you wouldn't be here." Alice looked at him very strangely.

The cat laughed and walked through the nearest door to find something to act as gauze. They found cloth, unused, and Boris tried to wrap Alice's hands like she had wrapped his injuries.

"This…" Alice let out a loud laugh. "Is the worst bandaging I have ever seen." Boris looked at her and grinned the comment off. He tried again, not getting much better. "Boris, I'm not a whore." Alice said with confidence.

"You're not a whore?" Boris asked, confused. "Well you're not! Did Blood say something?"

"I'm a whore who's seducing everyone around me." Alice said, anger building up again.  
>Boris thought about his conversation with Elliot and though how right the stupid Hatter might be.<p>

"Not a whore, but definitely a seducer." Alice gaped at him. "It's the bow, just dangling in front of men, _tantalizing_ them." Boris reached out to feel Alice's bow.

Alice took her hand to stop Boris' hand. Boris leaded his head away from his hand and forward to kiss Alice. It was a harsh kiss at first, Boris had always had harsh kisses, but it ended gently when Brois realized he was kissing Alice.

Alice turned her head, breaking the kiss. "You agree with Blood…" Alice shoved Boris away and ran off.

Boris didn't follow Alice.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_My first Alice in the Country of Hearts fic._

_"But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked.  
>"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."<br>"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice.  
>"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."<br>__(Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, __Chapter 6__)_

_Thank you for Reading!_


End file.
